


Give It Till I Beg (give me some more)

by CherrySin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AFTERCARE IS IMPORTANT GUYS, Aftercare, Alpha!Shownu, Alpha!Wonho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom!Changkyun, Exibitionism?, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Shownu, Werewolf AU, he gets fucked so much, omega!changkyun, poor changkyun, top!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrySin/pseuds/CherrySin
Summary: Changkyun's alphas both go into rut at the same time, leaving him to ease their ache.(Basically Changkyun gets fucked into a black hole by two alphas because of their ruts)





	Give It Till I Beg (give me some more)

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth. You know this. I know this. We all know this.

Hot, tingling all over his body is what wakes Changkyun up. A very familiar hot tingling that makes his skin prickle with alertness because he knows exactly what that means. And he needs to get moving before his mates do.

He blinks up into Hoseok's face, relieved to see the alpha still sound asleep even though his dick's already half hard against Changkyun's thigh. He looks so peaceful Changkyun can't help but smile – revelling in the sound of his soft breaths as he watches them gentle stir the black hair falling over the alpha's lips. Changkyun won't see this face for a while. Not when he'll be spending the next few days pressed into the mattress, Hoseok's cock fucking him into exhaustion.

Carefully, so he doesn't bring on Hoseok's rut before any of them are ready, he shifts out of the alpha's arms. He turns around, reaching a hand out to gently nudge Hyunwoo awake and shoo him out of the bedroom before he gets caught in the middle of Hoseok and his desperate need to fuck Changkyun into oblivion.

But then Hyunwoo groans. A low, deep groan filled with the frustration Changkyun immediately recognises.

And suddenly Hoseok's increasingly hard dick pressing insistently against the inside of his thigh isn't the only pressing issue the omega needs to deal with.

"Oh fuck," Changkyun mutters – wide eyed with anxiety because holy shit this is not happening. Nope. Not at the same time. Not both of them.

He sits up slowly, trying really, really hard not to wake either of the alphas because God knows what will happen when they wake up. Well actually he does know. They'll wake up, both their cocks hard with the desperate horniness of a rut, and immediately start fucking Changkyun into a black hole until he can't even remember his own name. The thought makes his stomach clench – though with apprehension at how he's even going to take that much fucking or with excitement because he can't deny he loves having both his alpha's cocks inside him, he has no idea.

Both, he thinks when Hoseok starts grinding against his leg. Definitely both.

Changkyun really can't help the moan that slips out of him when the air thickens suddenly, the heavy scent of alphas in heat strong enough to choke him, it just smells so damn hot. He watches as Hoseok's eyes snap open at the small sound, anticipation making his breaths short as the alpha's gaze zones in on him.

"Um, hyung," Changkyun starts, trying incredibly hard to ignore that scent because Jesus it's distracting. "We –"

Really, he should've predicted the hands dragging him back down onto his side. The hard dick grinding against his ass also shouldn't be a surprise. Nor the way Hoseok spits on his fingers, reaching down to grip Changkyun's cock so suddenly the omega yelps. Yet Changkyun finds himself thrown by the intoxicating speed of their combined actions, panting a little at all the sensations.

"Wait – h-how is this going to work?" he gasps out, groaning while Hoseok works his spit into the omega's rapidly hardening cock.

Hyunwoo answers him with a bite to the back of his neck, making him whimper and thrust into the circle of Hoseok's hand. The alpha does it again, sucking hard on Changkyun's skin until the omega can actually feel the deep purple mark staining his skin.

Changkyun bites his lip at how incredibly delicious it feels to have both of them touching him like this, teasing him. He feels the slick already beginning to drip out of his ass – his body preparing itself for the brutal fucking that's sure to follow.

"We're going to fuck you," Hyunwoo growls into his ear – making him shudder and whine. "We're going to fuck your pretty mouth and your even prettier ass until you're so full of us you can't even move."

Changkyun can only moan at the alpha's words, helpless to do anything else with Hoseok's hand sliding up and down his cock – slick with the older man's spit and his own precum. Hoseok looks up from his work and Changkyun swallows back a whimper at how dark his eyes are, how hot his gaze is.

"Gonna watch you cum first though," Hoseok tells him – a dark smirk settling on his lips when he sees Changkyun's flushed face, his lips parted. "Want to see your cum all over me, covering me in it. Then we'll fuck you until you're so full of ours it'll be dripping out of you."

The words are so dirty they make Changkyun shudder, burying his face in the pillow under his head as he feels his balls tighten – his orgasm already building with Hoseok's filthy hand job and his even filthier words. He can't stop himself fucking into the alpha's hand, chasing that delicious pressure rising inside of him even though he knows this is all he'll be feeling for days now. He muffles a moan into the pillow as Hyunwoo slips his finger into Changkyun's ass, easily sliding in with all the slick Changkyun can feel dripping down onto the sheets. His body jerks faster, fucking back against Hyunwoo's finger and forward again into Hoseok's tightening grip until he can feel the orgasm crash over him – spilling cum over Hoseok's fingers and chest as the alpha strokes him through every pulse of his dick.

Changkyun pulls his face from the pillow, panting as he looks back up into Hoseok's eyes. The alpha smirks, making Changkyun's breath hitch with anticipation, and then kisses him until the omega barely even knows what oxygen is anymore.

He pulls back just a little. "Our turn."

And that's all the warning Changkyun gets.

His hands and knees hit the mattress as Hyunwoo flips him up on all fours, a scream ripping from his lungs as the alpha shoves his dick hard into his ass. Changkyun's whole body trembles as Hyunwoo fucks him, hands gripping his hips to wrench him back onto his huge cock. Changkyun can only squeeze his eyes shut, silently thanking all the fucking gods he can think of he's producing enough slick to stop Hyunwoo ripping him open. Hands grip his hair, the pain stinging his scalp enough to make him gasp. His eyes fly open when he feels Hoseok pinch his lower lip between his fingers, hard enough to make him whimper through his pants.

His eyes fall on Hoseok's hard dick, just centimetres from his face, and he groans – opening his mouth automatically to swallow the head of the alpha's cock. Hyunwoo thrusts into him hard suddenly, forcing him forwards onto Hoseok's dick until it's pressed against the back of his throat. He gags, gripping the sheets underneath him as his stomach roils. Hoseok pulls back just enough to offer some relief – letting Changkyun swallow quickly, blinking away the tears stinging the back of his eyes before he's shoved forwards again. He whimpers around Hoseok's dick – unable to do anything else but tighten his hold on the bed sheets as his alphas fuck him like a ragdoll between their hot, hard cocks. He feels Hyunwoo's dick start to twitch inside his ass, hears the grunts of the alpha's impending orgasm as his hands dig bruisingly hard into Changkyun's hips – fucking him faster, harder with every stroke until Changkyun can barely breathe around the other alpha's cock. His own dick twitches to life between his legs, shaking with every thrust. He doesn't dare reach up to stroke himself though – not when Hyunwoo's pounding him so relentlessly he'll lose balance at any moment.

The alpha growls loudly as his orgasm finally hits him, each pulse of his cum filling Changkyun's ass making the omega moan around the cock he's sucking. He feels Hoseok's shudder at the vibrations, the way the man grips his hair tighter before he spills over too – nearly choking Changkyun with his cum as the omega desperately swallows, hazy with lust and need. He licks his lips after letting Hoseok's cock slide from his mouth, noticing how it barely softened at all even after the orgasm.

"God, Changkyun."

Changkyun manages a smile at Hyunwoo's groan as he pulls out of the omega's ass and then Hoseok is pushing him down onto the bed – his back hitting the mattress as he's pinned there. The alpha doesn't so much as hesitate before burying himself in Changkyun's still-clenching asshole, making Changkyun arch up against him.

"Hyung," he whimpers – his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the other man grips his thigh, pulling his leg higher so he can play with Changkyun's balls while he fucks him like he's trying to make him part of the bed. "H-Hyung, please –"

Hoseok cuts him off by tilting his hips up – thrusting deep into Changkyun's ass and hitting that spot that makes stars explode across Changkyun's eyes.

"Oh God," he gasps out – clutching the alpha's shoulders.

Hoseok growls, leaning forward to grab the headboard behind Changkyun's head so he can fuck him harder. Changkyun's entire body shifts up with each of Hoseok's thrusts, his moans becoming louder and louder as holds helplessly onto the alpha's broad shoulders. His nails dig into the muscle there as his cock throbs between their bodies, the precum drooling out of it to pool on his stomach.

Hoseok leans down, teeth finding Changkyun's neck in a bite hard enough to bring a loud whimper of pain to the omega's lips. The alpha does it again, and again, and again until Changkyun feels the stinging line of marks all over the side of his throat throbbing. He gasps, eyes opening as his head falls to the side because he loves that pain. That intense sharpness of his alpha marking him up, making him his.

His eyes land on Hyunwoo, the large alpha watching intently as his omega is pounded into the mattress beneath him. Changkyun's dick twitches when he sees the man's cock in his hand – jerking it roughly in time with Hoseok's strokes. Watching Hyunwoo stroking himself like that, so focused on the way Hoseok's dick thrusts in and out of the omega's quivering hole, is too much for Changkyun. His back arches up as he cums – coating both Hoseok's and his own bodies with streaks of white. Hoseok pounds into him more ferociously – feeling Changkyun's ass clenching around him as he shakes through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Changkyun can barely hold on to the alpha anymore, his arms shaking along with his thighs as he waits helplessly for Hoseok to finish. He's panting heavily now, a layer of sweat slicking to his skin with the effort. He's not exhausted. Not yet. But he can feel the start of protests in his muscles as he whimpers his way through Hoseok's release – twitching with the feeling of Hoseok's cum spilling out of his ass along with Hyunwoo's and all that slick. He's collapsed back against the pillows by the time Hoseok's stopped, leaning down to give Changkyun a kiss the omega readily reciprocates.

He pulls his mouth away to take heaving breaths for desperately needed oxygen and Hoseok slides his mouth back down to his neck, already starting to pump his hips again. Slowly, carefully – and Changkyun's thankful for that because he's so sensitive he'd probably cum a third time if Hoseok started pounding him straight away with that thick cock of his. And Changkyun doesn't think his dick could handle a third so soon after the second.

He pulls his eyes open – he hadn't realised they'd drifted closed – when he feels a big palm cup the back of his head. Hyunwoo grins at him, leaning down to kiss the tired omega. It's not really a kiss though. Not with Hyunwoo sucking Changkyun's tongue into his mouth – biting his bottom lip until Changkyun feels it throb like the rest of his abused body. He doesn't complain though – just moans through the alpha's kisses, trying to concentrate on the delicious taste of the other man's mouth instead of the increasingly rough thrusts Hoseok's pumping into him.

Hyunwoo pulls back then, and Changkyun spots that incredible dick of his standing hard as ever between muscled thighs. He reaches out for it, whining his complaint when he can't reach it. Hyunwoo understands immediately, moving forward until he's thrusting his cock into Changkyun's small hand. Changkyun tightens his grip at the base of the alpha's dick, massaging the copious amounts of cum into it with even tugs of his wrist. He tries to concentrate. He really does. But Hoseok bites and kisses his way down Changkyun's body, heating his already feverish body up with every pinch of his skin – every purple crescent of his teeth he makes. His hips roll against Changkyun's ass, hitting his prostate, and Changkyun barely manages to keep his hand moving up and down on Hyunwoo's cock. He grits his teeth, whimpers and whines falling from him without pause now, with the alpha's teeth in his flesh.

Changkyun's arm shakes with effort as he feels Hyunwoo start to jerk in his hand, turning his head to watch as the alpha's face hardens – his body tensing. All Changkyun can do is watch him, Hoseok's teeth back in his neck while he fucks him harder and faster. He bites his lip, wincing with how painfully swollen it is, and feels both his alphas tense up at the same time. The hot, white streams of Hyunwoo's cum spurt over his fingers and onto Hoseok's shoulder while Hyunwoo grunts – sinking back on his heels as his dick pops free of Changkyun's shaking hold. Hoseok doesn't notice, too busy with the orgasm of his own

Changkyun's trembling with pain and need as Hoseok sinks his teeth into the skin under his ear, the ache of agony from the omega's already bruised flesh making him squeeze his eyes shut as Hoseok finally finishes. It's all too much. Much too much for one body to handle. He doesn't even know how he manages to stay conscious, somehow keeping himself awake despite the exhaustion trying to take over him.

He drags his eyes open when he feels Hoseok slide out, wincing just a little as his tortured hole protests at the slight friction. The pain isn't starting yet, thank God. But he can feel the burn starting in his ass – the warning that when it's all over he'll feel it. Last time Hyunwoo went into rut he couldn't walk for three days afterwards. This time he worries vaguely he might never stand again.

Hoseok drags his mouth down Changkyun's body and the omega shudders heavily, skin twitching with every lap of Hoseok's tongue. The alpha groans low when he reaches Changkyun's cock, swiping his tongue over the head, and Changkyun nearly comes out of his skin.

"H-Hyung –" He cuts himself off with a sharp gasp as Hoseok hollows his mouth around the omega's dick, the sudden wet heat too much for his over sensitised body to take.

"You taste so fucking good," Hoseok growls, ignoring Changkyun's pained little whimpers as he licks the omega's cum-stained dick.

Changkyun grabs handfuls of the older man's soft hair, to pull him off or push his cock further down the alpha's throat – he has no idea. He wants to cum. He really wants to cum. But he feels the strain deep in his gut, knows he doesn't have another proper orgasm in him. Hoseok's head bobs up and down on him and he arches up, shutting his eyes because he can feel the heavy weight of Hyunwoo watching them. Watching him. Hyunwoo's always liked to watch Hoseok working their omega like this. But Changkyun doesn't dare look over at the excitement he knows fills Hyunwoo's eyes. One look at the intense lust on the alpha's face and Changkyun knows he'll fall apart.

Hoseok growls suddenly – startling Changkyun a little with how aggressive the sound is – and pulls his mouth off the omega for a merciful second. Changkyun doesn't know whether to thank him for the relief or beg his mouth back on his aching cock – despite the harsh pull in his stomach that warns him the next time he cums it'll be dry. And fucking painful.

He doesn't get the chance to do either in the end because Hoseok has plans of his own. Plans that may just finish Changkyun off.

"On all fours," Hoseok orders – tugging Changkyun's shaking form up over his own body until the omega is face to face with that incredible cock of his. "Suck."

Changkyun is powerless to resist – hollowing his cheeks around the hard dick with a moan at how filthy it is. He swallows down the cum, slick and precum coating the alpha's cock – shutting his eyes as he bobs up and down. Hoseok's hand lands in his hair, tugging roughly as he shoves his dick even further into Changkyun's eager mouth, and Changkyun can barely breathe but he loves it. Loves them. And he'll take whatever fucking they give him.

Hyunwoo spreading his ass cheeks is the only warning he gets that the other alpha has decided he's no longer satisfied just watching. Changkyun feels the cum dripping out of him, his own slick mixing in with the obscene liquid, and he blushes even as he flicks his tongue against the head of Hoseok's cock.

"So full of cum," Hyunwoo says, voice low with deep satisfaction. "Such a perfect little omega – our personal fuck toy."

Changkyun's skin prickles with heat, a helpless moan leaving him. He is their perfect omega. Their own toy to fuck however they like. As much as they like. He wants that. Needs it.

He feels the tip of Hyunwoo's dick against his asshole and pushes back automatically – his whines stifled with the cock still plugging his mouth up. Hyunwoo slaps his ass, growling, and Changkyun whimpers at the punishment.

"Greedy little omega," Hyunwoo chastises, "Look at him all ready for more cock when he's so full, Hoseok."

Hoseok pulls suddenly on Changkyun's hair, almost ripping it out at the roots as Changkyun yelps. Precum weeps out of the omega's needy cock even as tears of pain spill over his cheeks. He doesn't even know what he feels most anymore. It's like he feels everything at once, with such intensity he can barely open his eyes.

"He takes it so well," Hoseok says – forcing Changkyun's head back down onto his dick with enough force to make him choke a little. "Fuck him. I want to fill him up with both of us."

Changkyun barely has time to squeak out a protest before Hyunwoo slams into him. He screams this time. A long scream of pain and pleasure and just goddamn shock at how full he is. Hyunwoo doesn't let up though – shoving his cock in and out of Changkyun's poor asshole at a brutally punishing pace that makes the omega grab on to Hoseok's hips just so he doesn't choke himself on the other man's dick.

Hoseok's fingers tangle tighter into his hair and Changkyun sobs around his cock – powerless to protest as he's filled completely. He doesn't even want to protest. Not really. Not even with the tears he feels streaming down his face, the throbbing in his hard cock, the raw friction that has his asshole screaming with agony.

"Harder, Changkyun," Hoseok orders and Changkyun obeys immediately – sucking with everything in him on the alpha's cock.

He can't even feel his lips when the man shudders through his orgasm. Cum erupts into Changkyun's mouth so suddenly he splutters – choking as the hot white streams hit the back of his throat. He coughs, swallowing down as much as he can. But he can't hold it all, not with Hyunwoo hammering into his hole with such brutality Changkyun can feel the alpha's hip bones cracking against his ass.

Fog clouds the edges of the omega's vision then. He can't even anchor himself to Hoseok anymore, his hands falling uselessly as his body careens back and forth. Dimly, he notices Hyunwoo slow down – hot liquid spilling into Changkyun as the alpha cums. But he's too far gone by then. Darkness makes his body weightless as his eyes fall closed – falling forwards into nothing at all.

He wonders as unconsciousness finally manages to claim him, whether his body – and libido – will ever manage to function again.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Changkyun has no idea how long they've been in that room. He has no idea how many times he's cum now – how many times his poor, protesting dick has been forced through a dry orgasm as his alphas milked him dry. He has no idea how many times he's been fucked – filled over and over with hard, punishing cocks until he doesn't know anything but the feeling of being full.

All he feels now is how incredibly raw he is. How heavy and abused his body feels as he slips in and out of consciousness. He's barely awake now. His eyes feel like they're glued shut. Maybe they are. He thinks Hyunwoo might have cum on his face at one point. He doesn't remember.

A hand brushes over his shoulder and he tears his eyelids open just enough for Hoseok's face to swim into view. It's blurry though, and Changkyun dimly questions how long he's had his eyes shut.

"Hyung," he murmurs. He can't say anything else.

Hoseok smiles, reaching over to push the solid matte of Changkyun's hair off his face.

"Hey, baby, you awake?"

Changkyun could cry with relief at the endearment, at the softness in Hoseok's voice. He feels like he hasn't heard it for years. That tenderness. The loving way Hoseok's low voice murmurs the words. He's missed it. Missed him.

"How long?"

Hoseok gives a small chuckle at Changkyun's question and Changkyun could just bathe in that sound.

"Two days, baby. It was a long one for you."

Holy shit. Two days. Somehow Changkyun wants to disagree – to tell the alpha he's been in this bed for months. Years even. But it's only been two days. Two days of non-stop fucking. Two days of barely conscious orgasms. Two days of needy, horny alphas.

Hyunwoo appears beside Hoseok – gazing down at Changkyun with chocolate eyes so warm the omega feels like he would cry if he had any energy left in him.

"Are you ready for a bath, baby?" Hyunwoo asks.

Changkyun wants absolutely nothing more, in this moment, than a bath. He must stink. Of cum and sweat and all the filthiness of the past two days. Yeah...he needs a fucking bath. He nods and Hyunwoo bends down, easily bearing the younger man's body weight as he lifts him. Changkyun lets his head fall against Hyunwoo's shoulder, inhaling the comforting alpha smell now free of the cloying scent of his rut.

Changkyun sighs when he feels warm water lapping at his sore skin, snapping his eyes open when Hyunwoo lets go of him because he wants the alpha to hold him – to wrap him up in his big body.

"I'm just going to take my clothes off, baby. Just one second," Hyunwoo soothes – obviously noticing the panic in Changkyun's eyes.

He climbs in the bath behind Changkyun, gently pulling the omega into a sitting position. Changkyun leans back against his hard body – basking in the warm feeling of having the alpha's arms around him like this. His eyes slip shut, his body floating pleasantly in the water as his mind drifts somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. It's like being put on pause. Just...floating. Comfortable.

Hyunwoo climbing back out draws him back to the present, though. He blinks, disoriented by the sudden loss of the alpha's heat. Hyunwoo dries himself off quickly – so quickly Changkyun's a little impressed by the speed – and then he's back at Changkyun's side. Lifting him, gently wrapping a fluffy towel round his shoulders so he can dry the boneless omega carefully. Changkyun's heart warms at how careful Hyunwoo is with him, watching the alpha softly rub over the mottled purple skin of his thighs. Even Changkyun feels vaguely surprised at how marked up he is this time. Both Hoseok and Hyunwoo are bitey during their ruts – probably because of their need to mark Changkyun as theirs. But still. That's a lot of bite marks. Not to mention all the hickeys.

"These are going to be sore, baby," Hyunwoo tells him, the guilty tone to his voice tugging in Changkyun's chest. "Sorry for hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me," Changkyun says, and he means it. They didn't hurt him. Not the way Hyunwoo means anyway.

The alpha opens his mouth – obviously about to disagree – and Changkyun interrupts before he can even get the words out.

"You can't help getting all...bitey when you're in a rut. It's natural. It's not your fault. You would never hurt me, hyung – you know that as well as I do. I wanted to help you guys through it – if I'd needed to stop I would've used the safe word." He smiles up at Hyunwoo, tired but meaning every single word. "Now stop apologising for nothing and brush my teeth for me – my mouth tastes like a sewer but my arm's too heavy to hold a toothbrush."

Hyunwoo laughs, the sound spreading warmth through Changkyun's exhausted body.

"Okay, baby," he says, "Whatever you need."

Though Changkyun makes a valiant effort to at least keep his eyes open while Hyunwoo brushes his teeth, he fails. He's just too tired. And heavy. And comfortable with the scent of his alphas surrounding him. Thankfully Hyunwoo is more than happy to carry him back into the bedroom once he's pulled the omega into the huge grey hoodie Changkyun always begs for after ruts and heats alike. Just because the old thing seems to have the two alphas' scents buried right into the threads – engrained so deep it's almost as good as having the men wrapped around him themselves.

But not quite. So when he feels his spine hit mattress – the soft, clean smell of fresh sheets hitting his nose in the best of ways as he melts into the duvet – he whines with dissatisfaction and reaches out blindly for the two of them. Wanting to feel them next to him. Holding him.

"We're here, baby," Hoseok murmurs soothingly as he settles in behind the omega.

Changkyun chuffs when Hyunwoo's weight makes the bed dip, rolling his body forward a little until he's wedged very comfortably between both of them. He's not fully satisfied, though, until he's wrapped a leg around Hyunwoo – huddled between both of the alpha's broad chests with their body heat warming him up from the inside out. It's the best kind of sandwich, with him squashed happily between the people he loves – feeling them loving him back.

Hyunwoo squeezes his "I love you" into his embrace, his arm wrapped around Changkyun's waist securing him against his body. Hoseok's is in the way his fingers comb through Changkyun's hair – soft, careful.

Changkyun murmurs his aloud – smiling sleepily through the words before he floats off again. Happy and warm and full.

**Author's Note:**

> No sarcastic one-liner to finish today, just nice fluffy warmth because aftercare is important guys.  
> 


End file.
